


On the Bright Side

by NotebookishType



Series: Entwined [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Twincest, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Responsible Han, Sunburn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Han and Leia tend to Luke's sunburn.





	On the Bright Side

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ashes0909 and theoneIdonthateasmuchasothers for beta reading!

Luke’s face and shoulders throbbed. His flesh was tender and felt hot to the touch. He wasn't sure how far down his back the burn went, but the worst of it was on his shoulders. He had suffered from overexposure before, but never like this, and never as an adult or a Jedi Knight.

“No wonder you’re the only Jedi,” Han grumbled as he rummaged through the _Falcon’s_ underwhelming first aid supply.

Luke glanced over his shoulder, catching Leia’s eyes as she snorted in Han’s direction.

There was a twinge of regret in Han’s presence in the Force, but he didn't show it. “I’m serious. No one is going to take you, or the Jedi, seriously, if you keep pulling stunts like this.”

Luke sighed, unsure where to start. “It was a friendly sparring match.”

Leia chuckled at this, brushing lightly at his presence.

Han held up a small container of bacta salve with a look of triumph. He scooped out a generous amount and passed the rest to Leia.

Han’s gaze slid back to him, and they locked eyes for an electric instant. “Nothing friendly about it, Kid. They mess with off-worlders all the time. How else would you end up on the bright side of a tidal-locked planet, half-naked?”

A rush of heat surged to his cheeks and combined with the way his skin burned it was too much. This whole situation was humiliating.

“Han.” It didn't require the Force to sense Leia’s protectiveness. She radiated it. He felt a lightness in his chest whenever she got this way.

Han glanced between them, he was putting it together. “Aw, Hell,” he sighed. “You don't need to impress either of us, Kid.”

He hadn't intended to. But he had caught that twinkle in Leia’s eye and all logic had gone out the viewport. How red was he between the sunburn and the flush?

Han leaned forward, not meeting his gaze, and slid a bacta slicked finger along his cheekbone. Cool relief bloomed in the wake of Han’s touch.

“He’s right, Luke.” Leia’s words were flooded with warmth and affection and punctuated by her salve covered palms resting on his shoulders. “You already have us.”

“For as long as you can stand us, anyway.”

His breath caught in his throat. Despite the level of discomfort, he was in; their hands sent a thrill through him. The bacta dulled the burning sensation, and he found himself leaning a bit too eagerly into their touches. He chewed at his bottom lip, trying not to focus on the coil of desire tightening within him.

Han and Leia continued in silence. The only noises were his sighs and attempts to stay quiet until they’d slathered every inch of his bare skin.

Leia’s hands traveled back up to his shoulders, and her breath puffed against his ear. “Any better?”

Luke hummed, not confident in his ability to form words.

Han leaned away and flashed him a lopsided grin. “Sounds like loads better.”

“Thanks,” he managed, already missing Han’s touch.

Leia moved to stand beside Han, wiping the excess bacta from her hands with a rag. She passed it to Han when she finished. “That should do until we’re back on base,” she said it more to Han than Luke.

Han pulled Leia into his lap, but his eyes were on Luke. “We would’ve helped you with the sun protection if you’d asked. Though I’ve gotta admit, I did expect a kid from a planet with two suns would have that figured out.”

“Very funny.” Luke frowned, cursing himself silently. The bacta would make quick work of his sunburn but not quick enough, with the way Han and Leia were looking at him.

Leia was fighting off laughter and failing. “The goggle tan is cute.”

Han tightened his hold on Leia, nipping at her earlobe. “Don't encourage him. That's what got us into this.”

Luke frowned. _This isn’t fair._

“What’s the matter, Kid?”

“It is a shame that we can’t play with him yet,” Leia said with a pout.

Luke licked his lips. Surely there was something they could figure out that wouldn’t--

Chewbacca’s wuffling crackled through the comm. Han reached for the receiver, one arm still wrapped tight around Leia. “We hear ya, Chewie. Sit tight; we’ll be right there.” Chewie growled a response, and the channel went quiet.

Han pulled Leia into a quick kiss. “Sweetheart, you think you can handle those maneuvers?”

Leia slipped out of his lap, eyeing Luke. “You’re not coming?”

“I figured I’d keep Luke company if you think you can handle the ship.”

Luke could feel Leia bristling at the challenge, as well as her concern over what she might miss. “Alright. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Han swatted at her backside as she stepped away. “No promises.”


End file.
